I'll Give You Chocolate!
Summmary In anticipation of Valentine's Day, Rin decides to make a chocolate for Len to show him her feelings. She prepares it at home, hoping not to pull an all-nighter as she reflects on all her feelings for Len and makes several references to fish. Meeting with Len the next day, the flustered Rin urges him to eat the chocolate after spending all night making it, noting she'd used gunpowder to make it stimulating. After exclaiming her strong feelings for Len, Rin threatens him to eat it all or she'd chop him up, call Putin, and arrest him. Following this, Len screams as he's chased by hallucinations of Abe and Ronald. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『火薬入り刺激的よ』 Made with gunpowder, it's stimulating! *『秘密兵器なのよ！』 It's my secret weapon! *『もちろんさ』 Of course! *『やらないか』Shall we do it? Illustration Analysis Choko_Ageru_1.png|Video opening. I'll_Give_you_Chocolate.png|Rin making chocolate for Len. Choko_Ageru_2.png|Rin's romantic rival, Miku Choko_Ageru_3.png|A better look at Len's uniform Choko_Ageru_4.png|Len's wearing his Vocaloid costume? Choko_Ageru_5.png|Unknown scene. Choko_Ageru_6.png|Rin's red eyes. Choko_Ageru_7.png|Ronald and Abe This is the first full PV uploaded for this series; the usual video opening is, humorously, replaced by Rin and Len quickly after appearing. The next shot shows Rin in her kitchen making the chocolate; multiple incompatible ingredients are strewn about the kitchen, including poison, chili peppers, pidan as mentioned in Let's Dream., and an unknown creature from the fridge. In another illustration, Miku is shown for the first time, making an appearance as Rin sings "inbetween," with Len "between" Miku and Rin to illustrate how Rin rivals Miku fro his affection. In the PV Rin and Len's school uniforms differ from what will be shown later in the series, but Miku's stays consistent, possibly implicating that they transferred schools to Miku's Junior High by Part 2. Despite this shot of his uniform, Len is depicted consistently in his Vocaloid costume for the rest of the PV; additionally, subsequent illustrations of this moment in Rin and Len's relationship show Rin holding the chocolate box in her Vocaloid costume, meaning the PV is inaccurate to canon and makes what's true or not difficult to decipher. After eating some of the chocolate, Len is shown half-dressed as Rin declares she is even prepared to die for him; this may be a visual representation of what she means and desires from Len, with the PV giving it more adult implications. Red Rin also appears with the change of red subtitles and eye color as she urged Len much more violently to eat the chocolate, clarifying Red Rin as the more violent side, or personality, or Kagamine Rin. Finally, the PV ends with a scene of Len running from Ronald and Abe; given the fading of these two figures, they may be drug hallucinations. Sound Effect Analysis The only sound effects of the PV are near the end of the song, where Abe speaks his characteristic "Shall we do it?" and Ronald, either replying or speaking separately, says a clip of "Of course!" Given the sexual connotations of Abe's "Shall we do it," the implications of his chasing Len with the phrase implicates his desire to continue their relationship mentioned in Let's Dream. if real, and implicates some form of temptation otherwise. Trivia Notes *In the original PV, the subtitles changed from yellow to pink, with the implications that gives; the fan PV instead had the subtitles change from yellow to purple, then red. *The red text and PV images mark Red Rin's appearance, showing that she is the one who threatened Len; given the brief switch from blue to red when Rin said she would "flip" if Len ignored her, it's possible Red Rin is an overzealous manifestation of Rin's own feelings. *The full version of the song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's first album, Don't Leave Me Alone. Curiosities *It's commonly interpreted that Len had forgotten some of his memories or malfunctioned in some way due to Rin's chocolate, thus wanting his backup disk in Gimme the Handcuffs!. *It's commonly interpreted that Ronald was there while Len screamed because he represents drugs; similarly, Abe is interpreted to represent desire and Len's temptation. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 1